BLood lust
by Dark girl and Hiei's Girl
Summary: 81 years have passed since the death of Rosette and Chrno, but destiny has other plans for the star struck lovers. in 2004 a war is going on between the Vampie clans and a certin man within that war meets a young woman with blond hair.
1. Default Chapter

DG MUAHA GUESS WHO'S BaCK BACK AGAIN!

Ion GAH ! ..-- you had to make ANTHOR Chrono Crusade fanfic…

DG yep!

Chrno ohh great what have you done to my character now?

DG turned you into a vampire!

Chrno OO WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ion HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

DG what are you laughing for your one to

Ion OO WHA! …………I shall kill you in a slow painful way you wench

DG…… cuts off Ions horns and puts them in a jar

Ion AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH XX

Chrno hahahahaha

DG Chrno will you start the fic please?

Chrno Sure! DG dose not own Chrno crusade or the movie Blade ( she stole some of the concept from) if she did why would she wasting her time with this crap?

Need2know

Blood bar place's found in big cities were legal blood drinking (not human blood) is allowed and gothic rituals are held often held.

Tangible form a form that can be seen

Shadow form were someone can take the form of a shadow or darkness it self

DG this story is a result of watching Mad TV for four hours while eating ice cream.

Chapter 1

Blood 

_81 years have passed since the death of Rosette Christopher and Chrno, they died in each others arms in an act of love and desperation. However, it seemed that destiny had other plans for the tragic lovers, shortly after they died Ion's followers turned on him, murdered him and returned to the demon society. With the door to demon world closed once more those who were left behind stayed in the shadows and feeding until that door was opened once more. _

Date: America 2004 New York City 7:00 am

A man with long purple hair walked the streets of New York City. His hair was tied in a braid in the back; he was wearing all black and sunglasses. He walked down the street until he came to a local " blood bar". He looked at it for a moment then entered. Since it was daytime the bar did not have many people in it just a few stranglers from the night before. _" Master Chrno! "_A young female voice called from some unknown corner amd bounced into the sight of the man. _" Master Chrno you are back so soon?"_ said the woman looking at him oddly _" yeah I had to eat and run"_ he said smiling and taking off his coat And handing it to the woman. _" did anything important happen while I was gone Sheda?"_ Chrno asked looking at Sheda _" nope not really just as usual a bunch of Wanna-be vampires came and partied and that's about it" _She said sighing. Chrno smiled _" yes well those wanna-be's can prove to be quite entertaining" _Chrno said thinking of the previous night. _" I'm going to bed wake me around six pm"_ Chrno said with a yawn heading up stairs.

"_ROSETTE! GET UP YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR CLASS!" _A woman with long red hair said as she stomped up the staircase of the dorm house. She opened a door and stared angrily at a blond haired girl happily still asleep on the bed._" GET UP YOU LOSER ROSETTE"_ The red head, yelled pulling Rosette by her hair. Rosette yipped then glared at the woman _" DAMMNET STELLA"_ Rosette screamed rubbing her head. _" Don't you have class in… 30 minuets? "_ Stella said in a sneer why _" what? No I don't "_Rosette said then looked at the clock._" AIIIIIIE I'M LATE PROFESSOR KATE IS GONNA KILL ME!" _Rosette said running off to get dressed as Stella laughed. Rosette took a quick shower and pulled on her cloths, running down stairs at super speed she missed placed her footing and ended up falling the rest of the way. Landing on her face she groaned and got up, running outside she jumped into to her junker64 Van and speeded to the NY state college.

Rosette parked her car and ran into the college building caring her books on her back. She lunged throw the glass door and ran down the hall until she came to a classroom door marked " Criminal Justice and Trial" she entered. The room was large and filled with college students who all looked at Rosette as she entered 20 minuets late for class. _" Ahh Mrs. Christopher glad you have finally made it."_ Said Professor Kate looking at Rosette as a vain popped up. Professor Kate dragged Rosette into her office by her ear. Slamming the door she flung Rosette to her seat. _" MRS. CHRISTOPHER THIS IS OUTRAGEUOS THIS IS THE 1OTH TIME IN A ROW YOU HAVE BEEN LATE TO MY CLASS! " _She yelled at Rosette who sunk deeper into her seat _" How do you ever expect to become a Detective with this irresponsible behavior?"_ she said sighing; _" umm by passing your class"_ Rosette said trying to sound cute. Professor Kate glared at Rosette for the sneer remark, _" as Punishment for being late you will have to spend the day here cleaning up my class room until about 6pm or you will get no college credit from my class!" _Professor Kate said _" BUT I HAVE A PARTY I WAS SUPPOST TO BE GOING TO!"_ whined Rosette _" well that's to bad" _Professor Kate said.

" _Master Chrno"_ Sheda said poking her head into Chrno's room, the room was dark except for a few light candles at the edge of the bed. _" Master Chrno time to rise and shine!"_ Sheda said walking over to the bed and poking the sleeping Chrno. He opened his eyes and blinked at her _" it cant be six already"_ he said yawning. _" Ohh but it is Master Chrno-san so get up!"_ She said pulling the covers away from him _" so do you want me to send someone up here for dinner or would you prefer to hunt again tonight?_ She asked as she folded up the covers that was on the bed_ " hunt" _He said looking out the window spotting a young blond haired girl hitting her piece of junk car that wouldn't start.. _" And I think I have already found the perfect one"_ he said with a smile. Jumping up he shoved Sheda out of the room; he grabbed a leather jacket from the closet and a black shirt to go with it. Putting them on he grabbed his bag and ran down stair's _" its not like you have to hunt every night" _Sheda whined as he ran down the stairs_" your not like others to don't have to eat EVERY night"_ She whined again _" this keeps me entertained! And its not like I do it for the food" _he said smiling and heading out the door.

Rosette had spent the entire day at school cleaning and now her car would not start, she kicked it muttering profanities. _" Great guess I have to walk home… again."_ She said to her self. Her dorm was only four blocks away so she had a short walk it was carrying all those books was the hard part. She started her walk down the dark sidewalk. She clung tightly to her jacket as the wind blew throw the cold streets; little did she know that she was not alone. Chrno had been watching her from the shadows in which he hid; he followed her down the street silently or at lest trying to be. He watched as she entered the maternity house. He followed behind her as she entered the house but he was to slow so instead of slipping in while she opened the door he was simply hit by the door in the nose. _" OUCH!" _he muttered to him self-being careful not to transform into his tangible form. Sighing he looked at the house trying to think of a way in, he stared at the crack of the door and decided he would slip in that way. Slipping through the crack as darkness he made his way into the house. Looking around he did not see the girl any were _" shit"_ he said to him self but then he heard someone coming down the stairs (authors note: Boy there's a lot of stairs in this story!) he slid to the side of the wall as the two girls came down giggling to one anther.

After they passed Chrno headed up stairs in hopes of finding that girl again, he was in luck because when he reached the stairs she was just heading out of a dorm room with cloths in her hand. Anther woman came out of the same room behind the girl _" hey Rosette are you going to the party?"_ the girl with long red hair asked. The blond girl turned _" no I'm going to get a bath and go straight to bed! Professor Kate worked me like a dog"_ Rosette said heading back toward the shower rooms. _" Alright then don't mess with my stuff while I'm gone"_ the woman with long red hair said heading the opposite way. Chrno waited until they were both gone then headed into the room they came out of. He decided that he would wait here until Rosette came back. To keep himself from boredom he looked around the room. There were two beds one on each side of the room. One bed was nice and neat the other was messy and horrible disorganized. All of a sudden, he heard the door to the room click and the door swung open as Rosette walked in, her hair was wet and she was wrapped in a towel and looked very angry. _" Damn that Ann and her friends! Stealing my cloths JEZ how low can you get?"_ she said as she stomped over to the messy side of the room gathering some cloths from the draws.

Chrno saw his chance to strike, he locked the door and materialized, Rosette heard a click and turned around to see a strange man in her room. _" GAH! "_ she stepped back and grabbed lamp from the dresser. _" DON'T COME NEAR ME OR I'll HIT YOU WITH THIS!"_ she screamed wavering the lamp. Chrno looked at the lamp, to her and laughed a bit then started to approach. _" STAY BACK!"_ She screamed but he kept coming toward her. Since the lamp was not scaring him, she ran to the other side of the room to get Stella's pepper spray. However, she was not quick enough, Chrno caught her by her arm the drew her to him. Rosette gave him a hard kick to the groin; Chrno yipped and loosened his grip on her giving her a chance to escape. Rosette ran to the door but it was locked, she tired to unlock it but it wouldn't budge. She looked back to see that the strange man was coming toward her again _" HELP HELP HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP" _She screamed hoping someone would hear her. _" You will be quite"_ the man said looking into her eyes. For some reason Rosette could not take her eyes away from his, it was as if she was under a spell because she could not move her body and her voice seemed to have failed her.

Chrno smiled to see that his magic was working as it usually dose, now he could make her do what ever he wanted as long as he was looking at her in the eyes. _" Come over here"_ he said pointing to a spot beside him. Rosette watched in horror as her body acted on its own free will and headed toward the man. All she could see was his mesmerizing eyes, eyes that she could not turn away from. She reached the spot beside him that he had pointed to _" good"_ he said as he drew her to him once again. He moved some of her blond hair away from her neck and pushed it behind her ear. _" Relax"_ he said to her in a calming way _" it wont hurt as bad as you think"_ he said opening his mouth to reveal his fangs. Rosette stared in horror not believing what she was seeing. He moved his head down to her neck letting his fangs brush against her skin lightly then getting ready to bite. His fangs had barely touched her when he heard the woman with the red hair come in,_" opps forgot my keys- GAH! WHATS GOING ON?" _ She said staring in shock _" STELLA HELP"_ screamed Rosette coming out of her trance. Stella grabbed a baseball bat from the wall and through it at the man.

The baseball bat clunked Chrno in the head. However, He did not loosen his grip on Rosette, _"SHIT" _he yelled as Stella prepared too through something else at him. Glancing out the window he saw his escape route, still holding Rosette tightly he lunged through the window sending glass every were. He spread his wings and took to the sky, Rosette gasped as the cold wind struck her face. It was not long before her fainted in his arms, Chrno decided to take her back to his bar to get her warmed up. The rain started to pour as he drew closer to the blood bar. He landed in the back entrance of the building to avoid being seen, he knocked on the door and Sheda answered, _" OHH MY MASTER CHRNO ARE YOU ALRIGHT… who's the girl?"_ she said curiosity _" never mind that look I need you to go get a warm bath ready in my chamber alright? "_ he ordered as he came in, still holding Rosette in his arms he marched up stairs as Sheda came behind him. They entered his sleeping chamber and he laid her on the bed. Sheda ran into his bathing room and fixed warm water in the tub. Shivering a bit Chrno took off his jacket and ordered Sheda to get out so he could get some dry cloths on. Removing his wet clothes, he walked over to his closet, got some dry ones and put then on. He turned and looked at Rosette who was on his bed, he went over to her and removed her wet towel and tucked her under the covers of his silk sheets.

DG haha that is all you get!

Chrno …… that's cruel Dg!

Ion I want my horns back!

DG only if the reviews say you can have them back Reviewers Vote to see if Ion gets his horns back!


	2. Sorry reviewers please dont kill me!

Dark girl: hello sorry but due to things that i cannot control i will not be able to update for long periods of time, my computer's floppy disk thing is not working there for i cannot get my stories off of it. I will have to wait till i can get it fixed to finsh my stories. I,m sorry for the delema !


	3. umm no name

DG: YAY I finally got chapter two up! It took me while because my computer broke.. ITS FIXED REJOICE!

Chrno: results are in… Ion dose not get his horns back this chapter.. but I get mine back: Puts them on happily. Muahahhahaha

DG: ohh happy day Chrno start the chap

Chrno: DG dose not own Chrono crusade P.S.. Sigh There is some sexual references in this chapter so be warned! Moreover, I in this fic look like my larger self. Ohh ya Dg WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE LOSER VAMP I MEAN MY CHARACTER DOSE NOT EVEN KILL? I; M LIKE KENSHON.. WITH FANGS

Dg: OO SHUT UP YOU WILL GIVE THE PLOT AWAY! Ohh yes and just to let every one know this happens AFTER Chrno crusade ends and DOSE have Demons in it! AND THE ORDER MUAHAHHAHAHHA and I have stolen a few concepts from " Hellsing" WHICH MIGHT I ADD IS THE BEST (besides Chrono crusade) EVER! And I WILL add some of the Hellsing people in here like Alucard! He's soo cute!. In a evil sadistic way.

Chapter two

The scare 

Sheda walked into the room as Chrno tucked Rosette under the covers _" Master Chrno? What are you doing?"_ she asked gapping at him then giving him a sly look _" Tsk tsk Master Chrno you shouldn't PLAY with your food "_ she said with a smile. Chrno blushed then returned the smile _" Maybe I like to play with my food but this time it is not the case, yet at lest, I like to look my food in the eye before I eat" _he said _" sure you do" _Sheda giving him a suspicious look then left then room mumbling something about males always thinking with their bottom half. He ignored the remark and turned to the sleeping girl, getting bored with watching her sleep he walked over to his bathroom sink and picked up his toothbrush and started to work. (Authors note: even vampy's need to keep em pearly white! With minty freshness)

It was getting near 8 o-clock and he was getting impatient, he didn't even know why he had brought her to his home in the first place. There was just something about her that seemed familiar in a way he could not explain. Perhaps he had met her in the past but he quickly brushed the thought out of his mind reminding him self that he had never seen her before. There was not much light in the room when Chrno left the bathroom, there were two candles at the edge of the bed. Their luminous glow seemed to dance on the velvet red carpet, the shadowy form which was Rosette still lay unstring on the bed. He slowly walked towards her, placing his hand on her head he checked to see if she had a fever, after all he did not want his meal to die. She had no fever but a light temperature; he removed his hand from her forehead and relaxed into his reading chair where he slowly fell asleep.

11:00pm the clock flashed, there was a slight movement in the bed. Rosette slowly opened her eyes, she felt dizzy, her head hurt and she had no idea where she was. She started to panic when she found she was wearing nothing at all in someone's bed._" Ohhh great!"_ she said thinking that some weird serial killer with purple hair had kidnapped her. She heard breathing and turned her head to see her" weird serial killer" right beside the bed asleep in a chair. Instead of doing what any other kidnapped woman would do like try to get away at once, she looked at him, his purple bangs covered most of his eyes and the rest of his damp hair lay pulled back into a braid. His lean body was wrapped in what seemed to be nothing but a black robe, she blushed "_ he's cute"_ For a moment see felt herself lost in gazing at him, but she pulled herself back into the real world and back into panic.

She wrapped a blanket around herself and slowly stepped off the edge of the bed. Tip toeing she made her way to the door of the bedroom. However, before she could even reach the handle she felt her body once again become frozen. _" Where are you going?"_ she heard the familiar voice once again. All of a sudden in her mind, she had some sort of a flash back, she sow a young boy with purple hair, he called her name in a greeting tone. Nevertheless, the vision faded when she felt the man touch her arm. Man the grabbed her arm softly and pulled her around to face him, the room was dark but somehow she could see his face clearly. She lost her self-looking straight into his eyes; they were yellow and had a red pupil and clearly not human. _" You didn't answer my question,"_ he said placing his hand underneath her chin while using his other arm pushing her up against the wall. He smiled at her, she tried to struggle but her body refused to move.

" _Relax,"_ he said softly, her body as if it was under his command relaxed. All but her mind relaxed as he placed his arms around her waist. She opened her mouth to say something but no words would come from her lips but a slight murmur. He held onto her waist tightly, his head began to come closer to her face _" You're an interesting one, I'm toying with the idea of keeping you," _he said grinning; she stared in shock not knowing what he meant by that. Then he bared his fangs, her eyes went wide _" This cant be happening… no its not possible they don't exist this is just some dumb dream I'm having any time now I will wake up and he'll be gone"_. She thought in her mind then closed her eyes then opened them again to once again see him there grinning at her with fangs bared. Saying nothing he pushed the hair away from her neck then lowered his head to that spot. He carefully planed were he was going to bite her, right above the jug gluer vain. When he got his head in poison, he pressed his lips to that chosen part of her neck to make sure it was the right spot.

The loud music basted as Sheda stood at the bar serving drinks with Fiore by her side. The dark lights had been turned on and there were many people on the dance floor. Vampires and humans alike all gathered in one blood bar, thou of course the humans had no idea that they were dancing with hell creatures. Sheda watched carefully every thing that went on, she would allow no killings to be had in the bar itself, Fiore watched those who went near the stair cased which was located around the corner through a set of locked cherry-oak double doors. Fiore was Chrno's guard; she was not a vampire but a demon (Authors note: Like the kind Chrno and Aion were). However, she had herself well disguised as a young gothic girl. There was a spiked chain around her neck that lead to smaller lengths of chains that went down her arms and back, underneath a see-through black shirt with spaghetti straps.

Things were going smoothly; so far no one had broken into a fight or came near to exposing their true identity to those lower on the food chain. Sheda notice someone come in, her eyes widened a bit when she saw who it was. Genai had his hat pulled over his eyes to cover the sown patches of his eyelids; he had a sneer look on his face as he approached Sheda and Fiore. _" What are YOU doing here?"_ Fiore said with a nasty tone. _" Watch your tongue demon or you wont have it for every long"_ he growled then ordered a bloody Mary. Sheda exchanged a looked of being uncomfortable with Fiore then made the drink. Slamming it in front of their unwelcome gust, Sheda made a sound of irritation. _" Genai what do you want here? "_ Sheda asked calmly. Every time he came to the bar he only meant trouble for Chrno, he toyed with his drink smiling sadistically at them. _" Well I have been sent here by the council they wish to have a word with the half breed so run up and get him for me wench "_he sneered motioning to Fiore, She glared then went to retrieve him.

Chrno had once again barely touched the girl with his fangs when Fiore bolted into his room. _" Master Chrno Genai is here,"_ she said not noticing the very shocked Rosette._ " What? Damn it fine! But is it so important that I must be interrupted? I will make sure he pays for it". _ Chrno snapped his face showing signs of anger, he turned to Rosette he smiled then quicker then the human eye punched her in the stomach. Gasping she fell unconscious into his arms, he put her on the bed, locked the door then left the room. He followed Fiore down the stairs, then entered the main bar room. His angry gaze was set on Genai as he stopped him at the bar he walked over to him. _" What may I ask is the reason that YOU of all people are here?"_ Chrno asked getting even more angry. _" I am not here by choice the council sent me to get you, they have called an emergency meeting and you being Lord Drakes only son needs to be there!" _ He growled showing his irritation to the younger vampire who looked back in shock.

The two said no more, exchanging glances they calmly walked out of the bar and into the street. They walked into a darkened ally and stopped in front of a brick wall. Genai placed his hand on the wall and murmured some words in a strange

language. A cracking sound is heard, as a door appears in front of them, Genai gestures for Chrno to go first. Chrno opens the door and Genai follows, they enter a dark room filled with candles. They then went through another door that lead into a darkened large room that had a long table with many seats, all the seats were filled except for two which Chrno and Genai were meant for. The table order was set up as so: on the right were pure breed vampires (vampires that were born) and on the left was converted vampires (they were human at one time) Chrno and Genai's seats is on the left.

Many whispering is heard as Chrno sits down in his fathers seat at the council. Chrno looks stern as if he was daring any one to say something about him being late.

DG: sorry I had to cut it short!

Chrno: at lest its not a cliffy


	4. The council

DG: well chap three! THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Chrno: ya thanx for encouraging my torture by the insane woman!

DG:.. Stop whining!

Chrno: I am not whining I am telling the truth!

DG: Anyway boy! This is the most difficult fic I have ever written! I had to do a lot of research for this, like researching Animes that have vampires and I found a bunch! But this only resulted in getting me addicted to MORE animes…such as NightWalker and Hellsing (THERE COOOOOL) …hehe sexy vampys!

Chrno…" Rolls eyes:…..

DG: ohhh is Chrno-san jealous? Teehee

Chrno: AH: blush: NO!

DG: Then why are you blushing?

Chrno: because I have a …..a…umm cold! So lets start the fic DG DOSE NOT OWN CHRNO CRUSADE, NIGHTWALKER, HELLSING OR ANYTHING ELSE!

DG: P.s I forgot one thing! In the last chapter, I said Chrno's seat was on the left well scratch that it is on the right ok I messed up! In addition, I am adding nightwalker into the fic and I really don't know what Kain's real hair color is (Because I keeps changing colors) so I am just going to make it brown.

: NEED TO KNOW:

Hellsing Special: Is a gun that is used by the members of Hellsing, it is filled with special vampire/killing bullets but unlike the Exorcist 45 demons and vampires can hold this weapon

Hellsing: An organization that works hand in hand with the order, Hellsing headquarters is stationed in England (I think) it was started by Van Hellsing himself and since then it has been passed down to his offspring (Latest one a Girl named Integra)

The deadly conflict 

Chrno sat patiently awaiting the elder vampires to start the meeting, coughing one stood up. He looked around at those who were seated, his a appearance was young but he was far from it, his silver eyes seemed to peer into ones soul and his long dark hair only added to his handsome features. _" I bet every ones wondering why we called a meeting at such an odd time eh? Well I will not beat around the bush with this, as most of you know there is a conflict between vampires that are born and those that are turned. This conflict has gotten so bad that it is on the verge of war. People this it completely idiotic in all the way!"_ he said slamming his fist onto the desk with a loud thump. Glares were being exchanged between the blood vampires and the turned ones. Soon the yelling and arguing started fist were slamming, people were yelling and knives were being pulled. Chrno rolled his eyes _" I don't have time for this nonsense!" _he muttered to himself as he stood up. _" ALRIGHT EVERY ONE SHUT UP! " _ He yelled as every one stopped and looked at him, Chrno glared every one back into their seats. _" Now that there's peace elders would you please continue this meeting quickly I have things at home that need attending to" _he said sitting back into his chair.

" _Thank you Chrno"_ said the elder with the long black hair stood up again, he was about to say something when the door suddenly opened and a man stepped through the threshold. The man was tall with a long golden lock of hair that fell in front of his face; he had a long black over coat on with sunglasses. Several other larger men stood behind him that resembled nightclub bouncers. The man with golden hair grinned _" Hello gentle men Master Kain sends his greetings and is real sorry he couldn't be hear today"_ The man said in a greasy tone in almost a sarcastic way. _" Sebastian! What are you doing here what is the meaning of this?" _ Cried one of the elder vampires in total shock. _" Haha this"_ Said Sebastian holding up a Hellsing special then shooting the elder vampire. Panic struck the room harder then the elder hit the floor with a large thud. Blood trickled out of his mouth, his face twisted in a fear filled expression as the whole in his chest leaked the remainder of his blood onto the hard concrete floor.

By this time, everyone was out of their seats as a row of men walked into the room all of which had a Hellsing special. _" BASTERDS"_ Chrno yelled talking a step back then growling in a threatening tone. The men aimed their guns in a military fashion towards the council. _" Well now gentle men lets get down to business, all of you are the heads of some of the leading vampire families in New York now who out of you all will help Master Kain in his quest? Ohh let me put it in different wordings If you don't pledge your loyally to him you die!" _He said with a smile that rivaled his fangs. Some of the men pledge right then others were ether persuaded or killed until only Chrno and Genai were left. _" So what about you two? Pledge or die" _a man holding a gun said, Sebastian had already left an hour earlier so the man had no idea who these two were nor how dangerous they could be. Genai glanced at Chrno who took a fighting stance; with out any warning the two men pounced on the poor unsuspecting gunmen.

Sheda had an uneasy feeling about this sudden meeting, it was not like the council to just call every one in the middle of the night on short notice. "_No" _she thought, she knew something was amiss but she wished she knew what. She was sitting in the dining room sipping tea still contemplating what the meaning of this meeting was when she heard a faint noise coming from up the hall. She had closed down the club early so it could not be one of the customers. Her cat ears went back as she slowly got up and walked quietly toward the source of the noise. She leaned into the old Victorian style hallways that lead to the stairway. Coming down the stairs was Rosette wrapped in only a blanket that came from Chrno's bed. Rosette was trying to walk on her tiptoes but the darn blanket kept getting in the way. She would have loved the through it off and find her way out but she was not about to go running around some strangers house stalk naked

Sheda sighed as she moved from her hiding spot and walked right over to Rosette, she didn't even bother to hide her true form from her. _" Hey you watcha doing?"_ Sheda said cheerfully seemingly popping out of nowhere and in doing so scared the **hell** out of Rosette. Sheda just smiled at her terrified guest _" Hrm if your going to be staying here your gonna need some clothes!"_ Sheda said hauling the till freaking out Rosette to her own room in the back of the house. Sheda pulled Rosette into her room. _" WHA WHAT ARE YOU?"_ she screamed noticing Sheda's cat ears and tail. Sheda said nothing and continued to fumble through her closet. _" Ah here we go Master Chrno should like this on ya"_ Sheda said with a giggle. _" WHO?"_ Rosette asked wondering who this "Chrno" was. _" Ohh Master Chrno wasn't told you his name yet eh? Well I guess I'll explain to you what's going on see Master Chrno is the one who brought you here, he's eh sorta a well vampire! …sorta…. In a way….but not entirely…"cough" _Sheda, said realizing that she had said too much

" _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOUR FUNNY HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_ Rosette yelled then laughed nervously trying to hide her fear _" Your kidding right? Ohh your not eh… AHHHHHHHH HOLY CRAP I GOTTA GET OUTA HERE" _Rosette yelled bolting for the door. _" Shedon!"_ Sheda yelled as Rosette's body could not move again. _" I wish people would STOP doing THAT," _Rosette grumbled as her body turned her around moving on its own. Sheda handed Rosette some undergarments. After Rosette put those on Sheda handed her a dark red evening gown. _" You want me to wear THIS? Don't you have like a pare of pants and a t-shirt or something?_ Rosette said pleadingly. Sheda just looked at her _" Just wear it!" _she said watching as Rosette put on the gown. The gown had a v-neck in the front, on the sides the dress cut off at the shoulder, and the dress went down to her ankles with a lustrous slit down the side that went clear up to her hip. _" Now go back up to master Chrno's chamber please"_ Sheda said snapping her fingers making Rosettes body move on its own out of the room and up the stairs. _" HEY NO WAY I JUST GOT MYSELF OUT… I DO NOT WANT TO DIE PLLLLEASE LET ME GOOOOOO! "_She screamed.

Sheda followed her up stairs _" What? I assure you _Master _Chrno wont kill you, he doesn't need that mush blood since he's a half demon, half vampire"_ Sheda said then realizing that she had said to much again. _" A, A, A WHAT? DEMON WHAT THE HECK IS A DEMON? "_Rosette yelled as they entered the room. Sheda sighed then said down on the bed. _" Well first of all a demon is a being from the other realm that's parallel to this one, its called Pandemonium. I am a demon; Chrno is half demon half vampire. Therefore, he has the best of both worlds. Sunlight dose not hurt him, holy water dose not burn him and he dose not need horns to hold in astral." _Sheda said then explaining horns and astral lines and the rest of the mess to Rosette. _" Woah"_ Rosette said leaning against the wall.

Blood dripped from the sword in Genai's hand; he smiled then slowly licked it off. Chrno merely stood there his sword also stained with the blood of his fellow vampires. Genai and Chrno had completely destroyed the gunmen and also those to swore their loyalty to Kain. Genai grinned, _" Well wasn't that fun?"_ He said with a laugh. Chrno kneeled down to look at one of the bodies more closely _" Hrm"_ he said picking up an odd pendant from the mans' neck. _" They were Skin heads (Nazi's) but why in the world would skin heads work for Kain? This doesn't make sense," _He said putting a hand on his brow _" Peh! Its doesn't matter for us it's the national council's job to figure it out but I do want to know what the stupid bat muncher is up to"_ Genai said walking to the door, Chrno followed. They both left the house and got back to the ally. _" I am going to send the news about what happened"_ Genai said walking off into the darkness. Chrno watched as he left, then turned with a grunt and started to walk home. He was holding on to his bandaged arm as he walked through his front door.

DG: YAY R&R

Aion: hrmm well reviewers DG wants to know what you think about a Yu-gi-oh/ Chrono crusade crossover! She also says if you don't tell her she's going to make me wear girly clothes, and do something really bad in the fic…like kill ar character off like Remington, or Rosette or Chrno or TURN THIS INTO A YAOI FIC or most importantly Kill myself! OO PLEASE PLEASE DO TELL FOR MY SAKE!


	5. eep

DG: I AM SORRY I CANNOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE I AM RACKED WITH SCHOOL WORK!


End file.
